


Wishes

by bitmischievous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ridiculously sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitmischievous/pseuds/bitmischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides he's going to wish every hour on the eleventh minute in hopes to make his wish come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> So, again, this had been on tumblr for a while, but I'm slowly moving my work over. Enjoy! :)

Initially, when Harry had the thought, he was just idly eating brunch in his flat, listening to Louis shout at the television screen in the room adjacent. He wasn’t actually serious about it. It had been a fleeting thought, Harry simply pondering over his late morning tea. There was no reason what-so-ever for him to take his thoughts so seriously so early. In fact, if questioned upon the notion, Harry would most likely deny it. Say it never happened.

Of course, Harry had over thought and decided, well, why not?

It started when he padded into the kitchen, asking Louis if he wanted any tea. He was reaching into the cupboard and getting out two small packages. Louis said he was fine, having already had his tea a few minutes prior, and Harry only shrugged, setting the kettle for himself and returning the extra package. He was getting the sugar out of one of the cabinets and was about to get the milk when he stopped. That’s when he noticed it was 11:11 on digital clock over the oven.

Harry smiled, scrunching his eyes together and making a wish. He let the wish ghost over his lips as he whispered it to himself, hope that it would come true flooding though him. When he opened his eyes, he flushed at the wish that had occurred to him. Well, it wasn’t actually a surprise to him now that he thought about it. It wasn’t unknown that there was some unresolved feelings between Harry and his best friend.

And then he wondered why every time he wished on 11:11 it never happened.

Which set of his train off thought. What if…you had to wish at a certain 11:11? What if it was in a different time zone? How would Harry know which one?

Naturally, if you wished at every 11:11 for a whole day, then maybe you could catch the right one and the wish would come true. It was brilliant. Why hadn’t he thought of this before?

And that’s how it started, really. Harry noticed that he had the rest of the day off anyway, having just finished their tour, and could spend one day wishing every hour. He set his phone accordingly, and finished preparing his tea so he could go to the living room where Louis was sitting, chewing at his nails.

“What’s got you so excited?” Harry asked, sipping at his mug. He sat down next to Louis, bring his feet on the couch and tucking them under one of the pillows.

“Harold, there is a match on. What do you expect from me?”

Harry looked at the television and frowned in confusion. He didn’t recognize the jerseys the players were using and – wait, was the commentator speaking Spanish?

“Louis, you do realize that—”

“ _GOOOOL_!” the television erupted into noise and Louis jumped off the couch, almost making Harry spill his tea.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Louis yelled, jumping up and down frantically.

Harry didn’t completely catch what the commentator was saying, but he did notice the game was over and whatever team Louis had been rooting for seemed to have won.

“Oh god, that was exhausting, both emotionally and physically.” Louis said, sitting down to snatch Harry’s mug from his hand and take a sip. Harry would have been upset if it was anyone else but he couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by Louis.

“Care to explain why you’re suddenly so fascinated by Hispanic football?” Harry asked a bit cautiously.

Louis grinned, typing away on his phone. “Niall and I wanted to make a bet, you know, for fun, but there weren’t any English matches today so we watched a Hispanic one instead.” Louis said this as if it was the most normal occurrence in the world. “Pretty interesting, actually. It’s fun to see the different styles in play.” he said, getting up. “I need a bath.”

“Don’t you mean a shower?” Harry called over his shoulder, pulling out his laptop from it’s case next to the couch so he could get on twitter.

“Nope!”

_

The next three hours went by quickly, Harry watching some cheesy movie on Netflix and Louis doing who knows what on his laptop. They both had jumped into the shower (not together, of course!) and had changed into comfy jeans and jumpers. Harry had tucked his hair into a beanie, hoping for no need to style it. Every time the hour hit eleven minutes, Harry could shut off the alarm on his phone and wish. Louis had given him a weird look the second time around but he seemed to have brushed it off.

“Mum wants me to go over this weekend,” Louis said idly. Harry hummed in acknowledgment. “You should come with me.”

Harry looked up, green eyes searching. “Really? Why? Shouldn’t you be spending off time alone with your family? I wouldn’t want to impose…” he said shyly.

“Nonsense, Harry. You know my mum loves you. And besides, the twins love to play with your hair.”

Harry smiled fondly, tugging on some loose strands. “Yeah, they do. But still, I’d feel a bit rude.”

“Would your mum mind if I went over next time you go see her?”

“No, you know she adores you, but—”

“Exactly.” Louis said, his tone implying there was no question in the matter.

“Fine, but ask your mum first.” Harry said with a mock sigh.

Louis grinned. “Already have.”

_

The next time Harry’s phone went off he was cooking lunch for Louis and himself. He decided that fajitas (although they usually had those for dinner) would be a nice change. The only problem was that he was out of bell pepper and had to improvise using another kind of pepper that he picked up last time they went to the market. He shrugged, slicing it in halves, then fourths, and threw it into the pan with the sliced onion. He added some spices here and there and let it grill a bit before adding the beef. He was cutting them into thin lines so they would cook faster when his phone went off. Not wanting to miss his wish (what if this one was _the one_ ) he dropped the knife and meat and raced to his phone to shut it off and close his eyes in a wish.

“You alright Harry? I heard a noise.” Louis called from the living room where he was setting up the table. He poked his head into the kitchen and Harry smiled a bit.

“Fine!” the curly-haired boy replied, laughing at himself. Honestly, he could have just let his phone ring and wish while he cooked.

“Okay…” Louis replied warily. “It smells great, by the way.” he said, easing out of the kitchen and back to the living room.

Harry just continued cooking, adding the rest and moving the pan to even the pile out. When it was all thoroughly cooked, he put it on plates and brought them to the coffee table in the living room. He ran back swiftly to get two bottles of soda and forks and sat down, cross-legged, on floor.

“This looks great, Harry.” Louis said with a small smile as he gingerly picked up a piece and bit into it. He chewed thoughtfully, trying to open his soda, twisting the cap. Harry was cutting a piece in half when Louis started making noises. “Oh my god,” he said, struggling with the soda. “It’s hot! It’s really _fucking_ hot!” Louis said, spitting it into a napkin. He tipped the soda and downed half of it.

Harry stared at him quizzically. “Well I just plated it a few minutes ago—”

“No, Harry, I meant it’s _spicy._ ” Louis said, sticking his tongue out it attempts to cool it off. His eyes had glazed over.

Harry eyed him before biting a piece himself. Oh okay, wow that was _really, really spicy._

“Holy shit!” Harry said, spitting the meat out. “What the hell?”

“Harry, what kind of peppers did you even put in this?” Louis said, prodding the offending green vegetable.

“Uhm, I don’t know. I found them in the fridge.”

Louis ran off into the kitchen and Harry heard the fridge open violently. “Harry, these are Serrano peppers. They are worlds spicier than bell pepper. Are you mad!?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, stumbling in. “I didn’t mean to.”

Louis pulled out the milk and drank straight from the carton. “It’s fine. Let’s throw that in the bin and go get Chinese, yeah?”

“Sounds good.” Harry said apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck.

_

The next time it rang, Louis and Harry were on their way home with the take-out boxes in hand. Harry ignored the ringing in favor of not spilling the contents in his arms but he did scrunch up his eyes to wish.

“Your phone’s ringing. You gonna get that?” he asked curiously, fumbling with the keys to their flat.

“My hands are busy, Lou.” Harry said matter of fact.

“I’ll get it for you.”

“No!” Harry exclaimed, moving his hip out of Louis’ reach. He didn’t want Louis to see the reminder because then he’d know Harry was making wishes, and that all together would cause them no to come true. Harry tried to convince himself that that was the only reason he didn’t tell him and not because he was a bit embarrassed about his superstition.

“Okay, okay…” Louis said, giving Harry a weird look. He opened the door and walked in, dropping the keys in the bowl that was right at the entrance and racing to the living room to sit down expectantly.

Harry stumbled in, struggling with the boxes in his hand, and set them on the table, careful not to spill anything.

“Dig in.” he said happily, opening his box of noodles.

_

When 6:11 rolled around, Harry and Louis were at the cinema, watching one of the more recent romantic comedies. Louis’ eyes were starting to droop but Harry’s attention was completely devoted to the movie, eyes glazed over in interest. He was shocked out of his trance by Louis elbowing him.

“Your phone’s buzzing, Haz.” he said, yawning a bit.

Harry fished it out of his pocket and shut it off before closing his eyes and wishing quickly so he didn’t miss anything.

“Harry?” Louis said, poking Harry’s cheek.

“What?” Harry hissed back.

“Why does you phone keep buzzing every hour?” Louis asked, trying to get Harry’s phone out of his pocket. “And every time you scrunch up your face and close your eyes. Are you alright, Harry?”

Harry was about to explain – well, actually he was about to tell him that he’d explain later and to shut the fuck up so he could watch the movie, but there was a loud “Shhh!” from behind and then a muttering of “Divas,” which made Louis sit back in his chair with a frown.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

_

The ride home had been a bit awkward (Harry’s phone had, of course, gone off) and Louis didn’t even say anything. He had opened his mouth, as if to ask Harry about it again, but he seemed to have thought about it and let it go. Or, so Harry though.

They were sitting in the living room, bowls of cereal in their laps, flipping through the channels to find something to watch. Louis had brought his duvet from his room to wrap it around both of them on the couch. He snuggled closer to Harry and the jade-eyed boy grinned a bit to himself.

They passed a channel with music videos playing and for a few seconds “What Makes You Beautiful” was blaring on the television.

“Oh god, _no._ ” Louis said, shuddering. “Don’t get me wrong, I love to sing all of our songs, but that one just gets annoying.”

Harry was about to agree when his phone started chirping, earning him a look from Louis.

“Okay, what is the deal with your phone ringing every hour? And it’s always on the eleventh minute.” Louis asked, placing his bowl of cereal on the floor and crossing his arms. Harry didn’t say anything, deciding that his Lucky Charms were far more interesting. “Well?” Louis prompted.

Harry flushed. “Uhm – well, you know how people like to wish on 11:11?”

Louis nodded, “Go on.”

“Well, what if you have to wish at a certain 11:11 for it to come true? How will I know which one is the right one?”

“Okay.”

“So I’m wishing on all of them.” Harry finished lamely, tugging on the tips of his curls, a nervous tick.

Louis hummed acknowledgment. “Well, what could possibly be so damn important that you’re willing to wish every hour for it?”

At these words, Harry had to literally use every ounce of self-control to not blurt out _you._

“Oh, it’s nothing.” he mumbled instead.

Louis must have sensed there was a slight shift in the mood because he said, very softly, “Harry?” His bright blue eyes were searching for something in Harry’s jade ones. “Harry, you don’t have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“You’re not mad?” Harry said, looking up to meet Louis blue (so _blue_ ) eyes. They searched his before glowing with a grin.

“Never, Harry. I respect your privacy.”

“Bullshit.” Harry said, nudging him.

“Oh, we’re doing _that_ are we?” Louis said with a small growl. He snatched Harry’s bowl out of his hands and tackled the boy to the sofa. Harry yelped, something between a chuckle and a cry, and he felt the air in his lungs being partially forced from him. Louis, however, filled the whole room with his laugh, loud and happy. Harry felt his heart clench a bit, whether it was good or bad, he didn’t know, and let himself relax under Louis, who was now looking at him, face flushed, bright icy blues shining.

“Pinned ya,” he muttered lowly.

Harry took this time to notice that he was, in fact, pinned under Louis body, the older boy straddling him. Oh, well, that’s one way to get Harry all flustered. Honestly, he could almost feel the blood rushing to his face, dusting his usually pale cheeks with a rosy shade. His green eyes, which Louis reckoned were the size of the moon right then, look an even more beautiful under Louis’ gaze.

“Harry…” he murmured, a smile playing at his lips. Harry smiled at him, a small tug of his mouth. The action caused Louis’ eyes to flicker down and then back up to catch his gaze. Harry was finding it difficult to breathe under the tan boy who was looking at him strangely. Louis was leaning in, slowly, and didn’t stop until his lips were on Harry’s cheek, kissing it softly. He whispered something there, a mere exhale of words, but Harry didn’t catch them. Then, Louis pulled away, a big smile on his face. “It’s getting late, let’s go cuddle.” he said, tugging on Harry’s hand. Harry went willingly, wondering what the fuck had just happened.

_

They were both lying in bed, a bit early for them (who goes to bed at eight?) but they didn’t really mind it. They were both still worn from tour and ended falling asleep by ten anyway. Maybe they could nap a bit and wake up later to catch another movie on the television or even play some of video games they had in the living room. Regardless, ever hour of their nap, Harry’s phone would start buzzing and he’d have to lull himself out of sleep long enough to make his wish.

It was 12:11 when Louis finally noticed. “Harry, honestly, can’t you do this tomorrow? I’m trying to sleep.” he grumbled.

“No one is keeping you in bed with me, Lou.” Harry said with a shrug, rolling over and tucking the duvet under his chin.

“I can’t cuddle _alone,_ Harry.”

“I’m sure you can make the effort.”

“No,” Louis said, pulling himself closer to Harry to snuggle into his chest. “My covers don’t smell like you,” he mumbled, burying himself into Harry’s neck, making the skin there tickle and heat up with his breath. “And it isn’t as warm.” he paused. “And I just fit so nicely here, why would I move to curl up alone?”

Harry wasn’t breathing, he was pretty sure of that. Louis was pressed flushed against him and Harry briefly wondered if this was his wish coming true. His arms were curled around Harry’s neck, his face nuzzled into his collarbone. Their other limbs were tangled together and their chests were pressed right on each other, hearts closer than Harry would have liked (if he was to keep sane, anyway). His whole body felt like it had been covered in flames and he could feel they way his body was trying to cope with his fuzzing brain. It felt like his heart was working on overdrive, like his veins were full of honey. No ones heart should be beating that hard, right?

“God, I love you.” Louis murmured finally. Whether he meant it as friends, like they always said, or like _that_ , Harry wasn’t completely sure. Louis pulled back to search Harry’s gaze, looking up through his feathered fringe. “You love me too, don’t you?”

“O-of course, why do you even ask?” Harry said breathlessly. No one’s eyelashes should be able to curve like, especially not a boy’s.

“You didn’t say it back.”

“I –” Harry was at loss for words. What was going on? “I – uhm.”

He was going to say something, surely, but he was caught off by Louis pressing his lips into his neck. “I have no idea why, but I _really_ want to kiss you.” he said, always being the blunt one. “Well I might have a slight idea as to why.” he said with a giggle. _A giggle._

Harry made a noise, something between a choked laugh and a whine, but said nothing.

“I really hope –” he pressed another kiss, “this doesn’t bother you. It doesn’t, does it?”

“No?” Why did that sounds like a question?

“Good,” he said, sucking a bit at Harry’s pulse point. He tried his best to suppress a moan.

“Are you going to tell me what you were wishing for?” Louis asked idly, working on Harry’s throat, leaving small pink marks that would surely bruise a bit later.

Harry was shocked by the change in conversation. He contemplated his answer. If he was honest, and told Louis how he felt, there was a chance Louis would feel the same, considering what he was doing right this second. But what if this was all just him getting Harry flustered so he would say it? Or the wish didn’t come true if he said it.

Harry’s head hurt with his thoughts just going in endless loops.

Finally he settled on saying, “I thought it would be obvious.”

He felt Louis smile against his neck. “With your reaction right now, it kind of is.” he teased. Harry flushed. “But, I want to hear you say it.”

Harry breathed, long and exhausting. He couldn’t help the smile tugging on his lips. Louis pulled away far enough to where he could meet Harry’s gaze.

“ _You._ ” Harry finally whispered.

The kiss Louis pressed into his lips was bruising.


End file.
